Forever
by Miharu Endou
Summary: “If loving her truly means that I’d have to wait, then I will, even if it takes forever. I will wait for her to run to me and stay in my grasp forever.” NXM


**FOREVER**

A Miharu Endou fan fiction

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice and its characters are not mine. They belong to Higuchi Tachibana. Kapeesh? XD

**A/N: **Yo, minna~ it's been a while since I last updated! I experienced the writer's block for a while, that's why I decided to read a LOT of fan fics to at least have a bit of inspiration. Nerizu-sama's story caught my attention and inspired me to write this story~ I hope you like it. :) It's almost like Gakuen Alice's version of Nerizu-sama's "**Everlasting Vows". **You should read it. :)

**Summary:**

"If loving her truly means that I'd have to wait, then I will, even if it takes forever. I will wait for her to run to me and stay in my grasp forever."

* * *

-

--

---

_The feeling of love is intoxicating._

_It's like a drug; addictive and manipulative._

_They say that to love is to wait.._

_But, what if waiting leads to nothing?_

_---_

_--_

_-_

As the huge, wooden doors opened, I can't help but catch my breath. There she was, as beautiful as a goddess; her youthful face glowed, and the rays of the sunshine twinkled brightly behind her. I have never seen someone as pure and as breath-taking as she was. Her long, auburn hair tied in a bun, some locks still falling down her shoulder. Her bangs were neatly kept, showing her still youthful look. Her pure white, off-shoulder dress accentuated her bright, brown eyes and made her shine even more.

A smile was plastered in her face as she walked down the aisle, trying to match her pace with the music. Pachelbel Canon. That has always been her favorite classical piece when we were young. I can't help but smile when I saw her smile more at the guests, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Today was her wedding. A wedding has always been a woman's most special day.

Her only family alive, Andou, walked her down the aisle, holding her little sister's hand tightly. It was the first time that I've seen this guy look so vulnerable. While holding her hands protectively, his tears rolled down his cheeks, but still smiling so brightly. Right in front of her was her best friend and maid of honor, Imai. That stoic expression she had was gone, and was replaced with a small smile. Beside her were cherubs, holding a basket full of flowers and tossing them happily. A little boy was right beside them, holding a red-laced pillow where the golden rings lie.

She then looked at me intently, her smile still visible. She smiled innocently at me like she usually did before, her tears finally falling down. She closed her eyes for a while then opened it, looking at the eye-catching altar. She was finally here, beside me.

* * *

"Natsume-kun?"

My eyes fluttered open when I heard a familiar voice say my name. A slightly shy, smiling girl was the first thing I saw. After years of solitude, she finally invaded me AGAIN in _our_ supposed haven, the sakura tree.

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"…"

"Well, what is it?"

"….."

Calling her by her last name was so unnatural of me. She was looking down; ogling at the grass like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She started;

"Well.. you see.."

"What?"

"I was wondering if you would come to Central Town with me."

I stared at her, taken aback. She had given up on asking me to go to central town with her since we were 13, the time when I started to become hostile to everyone, except Ruka. She starts to turn red and looked away.

"Look at me."

She didn't. Instead, she looked at the sakura petals falling down. I held her chin and forced her to look at me. I said; "What's the matter?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you on your birthday. And, it's been a while since I bonded with you.. I kinda missed our times together."

Wow. She remembered. I let go of her chin and sighed, my eyes suddenly feeling wet and hot.

"You could've just told me… polka-dots."

She pouted. Damn. How I missed that pout. She grinned at me and said;

"That's why I'm here right now."

I smirked at her and held her cheeks. She beamed at me and said;

"Happy 16th birthday, Natsume!"

I couldn't control myself. I smiled at her, and held her in my arms tightly, not wanting to let go. I felt her smile against my cheeks and hugged me back as tightly as I did.

"Thanks."

I have never felt so complete. All those years of trying to bury my feelings for this brunette were futile. I don't give a damn about Persona and his threats anymore. All I want to do is to be with this girl and to love her with all my heart.

* * *

Andou let go of her hand when the last note of the piece was placed. He kissed her cheeks and smiled, muttering an 'I love you' to his only sister. He looked intently at me for a moment before going to his seat.

"We gathered today here in the presence of friends and family, together under God to celebrate the love which this Man and Woman have for each other, to give social recognition to their decision to commit their lives and accept each other completely, to learn how to help and understand each other, to build a family, and together, to travel through life."

I stared at her as the priest started his speech. The smile on her face never faded and her rosy cheeks turned redder with utmost joy.

"Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Her head shot up and stared at the crowd. I stared at them, as well. She smiled when no one raised their hand to object. She smiled at me and I can't help but smile back. With the look on her face, who could ever raise their hand to ruin her happiness? No one could do that… Not even me. I could never do that.

* * *

"Nya nya~~"

She's teasing me again with her cat sound. I glared at her, while she grinned. She poked the crease on my forehead and frowned. She said; "You shouldn't glare all the time, Natsume-kun. You'll grow old faster."

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you saying that I'm old?"

She chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"I didn't say anything. It's just that your handsome face would be put to waste if all you do is glare. You're not even twenty and your face is already full of wrinkles. Yuck."

She made a face and laughed.

"I knew it. You were always in love with me and my handsome, perfect face weren't you?"

"I am not! I'm just saying that you're handsome and very talented. You know that, right?"

I shrugged.

"…"

I stared at her and asked; "What's wrong now?"

She looked at me and forced a smile. She said; "No one has ever complimented me before. Am I not gifted?"

Are you kidding me? I rolled my eyes and said; "Did anyone tell you that you're not capable?"

Thinking for a while, she then shook her head.

"See? Just because no one told you that you're able, doesn't mean you're not."

"So.. Do you think I'm worth it, Natsume-kun?"

"I wouldn't be here right now if you're not."

Her smile was the only thing that made me smile back. Her happiness was the only thing that mattered to me.

* * *

"I, Mikan Sakura…."

After the exchanging of vows, the ring was slid to her finger slowly, as she slid the other ring nervously, yet happily. The priest then said the words she wanted to hear so much.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Newly formed tears started falling uncontrollably down her cheeks as she smiled once more. I couldn't stop my tears from falling anymore. I tried to stop myself from hyperventilating, but I couldn't.

"You may now kiss the bride."

She raised her veil in a rush and smiled brightly, tears still streaming down her face. The kiss then took place. It was a pure kiss, and it was full of love. The best kiss ever.

* * *

I held a small velvet box in my hand and held it nervously. Today was her 21st birthday, and today was the 11th year we became friends.

_'Today's the day…' _I thought.

Nothing will ruin this day... Or so I thought.

I waited for her in our usual spot, since she promised that she'd meet me there. She told me that she wanted to tell me something.

"Where the hell could this idiot be?"

What's taking her so long? She's usually not this late. Oh wait. It's only 10:15 am, 5 minutes after the supposed meeting time. So, she's not THAT late. Hm. Must be fashionably late.

She finally arrived, puffing and trying to catch her breath from running. She smiled at me and said; "I'm sorry I'm late, Natsume~"

"Hn."

"So, what are you gonna tell me? I'll tell you something after."

I looked away and shoved to her the velvet box.

"Happy Birthday."

She took it happily and immediately opened the box. She eyes grew wide when she saw what was inside… It was a ring. Her mouth formed into an 'o' and stared at it, still very bewildered.

"Natsume-kun , I… I can't accept this. It's too extravagant for me."

"Take it. If you don't take it, I'll just throw it away."

She stared at me, and blushed. She gave me the box, smiled at me and said; "I'm having a difficulty in putting rings. Can you place it in my finger for me?"

I knelt down, smirking, and took the box. I opened it, took the ring and said, while sliding it; "It'd be my pleasure, polka-dots."

She giggled and told me to stand up. She kissed me on my cheek and said; "Ruka might see us, Natsume-kun. He'd think differently."

What? Ruka?

"What's it to him?" I asked. Please let it not be.

"Well, Natsume….."

* * *

Finally, the long ceremony is over. Her friends and loved ones surrounded her and chatted with her euphorically. Imai hugged her tightly and smiled at her. Imai then stared at me and nodded her head. I nodded my head as well. Andou hugged his little sister once more and told the photographers to take as much pictures as possible. I was dragged there, standing beside her, and posed for pictures. She grinned at me and fixed herself.

She then faced the other side and kissed the blonde's cheeks. He smiled and squeezed her hands. They both looked at me, as happy as ever and she said to me;

"Thank you so much for being our best man, Natsume-kun. We owe it all to you!"

I wiped my tears that failed to fall, and tried my best to smile. I used all my strength to say;

"I'm happy for the two of you. Congratulations."

The sore in my heart resurfaced and I felt vulnerable. I couldn't take it anymore, so I went outside and broke down. My tears fell uncontrollably as I knelt down, cursing mentally. That was when the rain finally poured.

If loving her truly means that I'd have to wait, then I will, even if it takes forever.

**.OWARI.**

**

* * *

  
**

What'd you think?

Please please please Rate and Review~~

It would help me improve more and change for the better~ :)


End file.
